jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Fontaine
Surnom: "The Devil Magic Superstar" Nom de catcheur : Helios -Evan Fontaine (2012-2014) Date de Naissance: Le 30 Mars 1985 (28 ans) Catégorie Poids/Taille : 1m83 pour 103 kg Il fait son entrée sur une plateforme roulante qui l’emmène jusqu'au ring. Il vient habillé en Magicien Old School.Chapeau grand et noir, chemise blanche et noeux papillon rouge et avec une baguette de magie qui sert plus d'arme qu'autre chose. 'Vie Privée:' Enfant il rêva de faire de la magie, il est allé voir de nombreux spectacles de magie et un jour il a monté sa propre boite. Il enchainait les années et gagnait de plus en plus d'argent jusqu'au jour ou il monta un tour Hardcore qui tourna au drame. Une de ses associée décède durant le tour par un problème surement technique et le spectacle fut un échec total et tout le monde a prit pour cible Evan. Des gens lui crachaient au visage, les insultes volaient etc... Et il a finit par craquer et a sombrer dans la drogue et l'alcool.Puis il est allé en désytox et en sortant et découvrit une passion pour les combats de rues. Il se muscla et enchainait cette fois-ci les victoires et un beau jour, une fédération lui ouvrit la porte vers le monde du catch, il accepta et combattu de longs mois en Europe et même au Japon.Mais maintenant Evan Fontaine souhaiterait aller plus loin et viser la plus grosse fédération Mondial de catch.La JVPW ! ''Débuts Heel a la JVPW et équipe avec Mike McPacifist (2012): Fontaine débute a la JVPW le 10/09/2012 a Electronic en battant Captain Macro /w KavRn avec un coup de baguette suivit du Over The Magic.Le 17/09/2012 il est annoncer dans la team des rookies pour le match A Chance to Shine a Extreme Birthday 6.Lors de Extreme Birthday 6 sa team perd le match contre les pros.Lors de Electronic du 01/10/12 il gagne avec Mike McPacifist contre la French Connection après intervention de Captain Justice.Le 08/10/12 a Underlined,Mike McPacifist & Evan Fontaine battent Kazuki Yamazaki & Ricky Hars.Le 15/10/12 a Electronic, Fontaine et Mike perdent contre Fred Fulgore et Jason Mohammad dans un match de qualifications pour TOT.A Underlined le 22/10/12, lui et Mike McPacifist battent The Skavengers.Lors du dark Match de Hallowed Halloween 2012, ils battent les Islands of Doom.Lors du Underlined du 05/11/12, ils perdent contre The Prodigy. Fin de l'équipe, courte carrière solo (2012) puis équipe avec Valraven (2013-...): Evan annonce sur le net qu'il se sépare de Mike McPacifist en disant qu'il ne gagnera rien avec cet incapable pareil.Lors du Electronic du 19/11/12, Evan Fontaine bat Glen William. Lors de Fatal Deathmatch 2012, il refait équipe avec Mike et The Prodigy (HJ et Peter Hived) pour battre Islands of Doom (Bob McVries et Sean O'Connor) ainsi que Sonny Vega et King Florry. Lors du Electronic du 3/12/12, Fontaine bat Mike Finnegan avec le over The Magic, son ancien partenaire vient ensuite lui dire que lors de JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2012, il l'affrontera. Lors du PPV JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2012, Evan Fontaine bat Mike McPacifist avec le Over The Magic. Plus tard dans la soirée, Mike frappe Evan Fontaine et dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire sa mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lors du Electronic du 31/12/12 il bat Gilbert Barzin avec le Over The Magic. Lors du grand retour de la JVPW, le 26 Mai 2013, il gagne un Ten Men match avec l'aide de son nouveau partenaire qui fait ses débuts, Valraven ! Ce match comportait aussi Peter Hived,HJ,Sonny Vega,Jim Dragon,Mike Finnegan,Mig Barto,Mc Florry,Craig Pain et Mike McPacifist.Lors du Electronic du 17/06/13, il présente au monde Valraven qui dans la même soirée bat Mike Finnegan. Lors du Underlined du 24/06/13 il accompagne Valraven pour battre Mike McPacifist. Lors de Electronic du 01/07/13 lui et Valraven perdent un match pour les titres Tag qui réunissait toutes les équipes de la JVPW tels que Billy Wyatt et Ricky Harsh, REVOLVER, Skavengers, Islands of Doom, The Nobodies et Jim Dragon et Batuka Castello (vainqueurs). Lors du Electronic du 08/07/13 il bat Captain Marco grâce à l'aide de Valraven qui lui permet de se qualifier pour le Get The Case match. Lors de All Star 2 il ne gagne pas le Get The Case match et se fait éliminer par MIRKO qui remporta ce même combat. Lors du Underlined du 15/07/13, il accompagne Valraven qui bat Toxic. Pendant le Electronic du 22/07/13, Lui et Valraven viennent sur le ring pour dire qu'ils vont être les prochains champions Wide. Le 29/07/13 à Underlined, lui et Valraven battent Captain Rescue et Toxic. Durant Electronic du 05/08/13, Valraven perd contre Bryan Shinzoni, Fontaine monte ensuite pour insulter Bryan qui le gifle. Lors de JVPW All Star 3, il bat Bryan Shinzoni après avoir éteint les lumières avec un de ses pouvoirs de magiciens, plus tard dans la soirée, il s'engueule avec Valraven mais se réconcilit assez vite. Lors de Electronic du 12/08/13, il perd un 3 on 1 handicap match avec Valraven et Seth Shadow contre Ursus dans un match pour le titre Web. Lors du JVPW Electronic du 19/08/13, lui et Valraven battent Bryan Shinzoni et Batuka Castello. Après le Electronic du 26/08/13, lui et Valraven attaquent TwistN'Wix après leur match à JVPW Highlight. Lors du 02/09/13, ils confrontent TwistN'Wic à Electronic, Umaito veut aider les heels mais Fontaine et Valraven refusent et disent que l'aide de Umaito ne leur apportera rien de plus. Ils feront tout de même face à Twister et Awix lors de Lucky Birthday 7. Lors du 09/09/13 à Underlined, il bat Captain Rescue et lors d' Electronic, Umaito essaye une nouvelle fois de les mettre de son côté, Fontaine et Valraven finissent par accepter mais Umaito doit tout faire pour qu'ils gagnent. Lors de JVPW Lucky Birthday 7, ils battent TwistN'Wix grâce à un tour de magie de Fontaine qui empêche Twister de rentrer dans le ring pour sauver son partenaire. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils apprenent qu'ils feront face à la X-Faction (Jay-X et X-Fly) le lendemain à Highlight. Le lendemain à Highlight, ils battent X-Faction. La semaine suivante, le 30/09/13, ils perdent à Underlined contre Squid Boy et King Florry par DQ, on annonce que la semaine suivante ils affronteront de nouveau Twist'N'Wix. Le semaine suivante, ils perdent contre Twist'N'Wix, Lobster Boy et Squid Boy les jettent ensuite aux ordures dans le camion Bito. Le 14/10/13 à Underlined, Evan Fontaine bat King Florry. Le 21/10/13 à Highlight, lui et Valraven battent NRX (N.P.Waltman et Strit Libius). Lors de JVPW All-Star 4, Fontaine et Valraven se demandent si ils ont un match, ils se font ensuite insultés par Tyler Keith. Lors de cette même soirée, ils gagnent un match contre NRX, Twist'N'Wix et The Prodigy. Lors de JVPW All-Star 5 ils se plaignent à Nyarno qu'ils sont challengers depuis longtemps et n'ont jamais eu leur match de championnat. Nyarno dit qu'ils auront ce match si ils battent Batuka Castello et Alexander Scott dans la même soirée. Ce match n'aura pas lieu suite à la création de Desperation qui réuni Scott, Castello et Mat Johnson, suite à cela, ils passent à tabac Fontaine et Valraven puis se cassent. Plus tard dans la soirée, Fontaine et Valraven se plaignent une nouvelle fois auprès de Gordon cette fois-ci mais ce dernier répond qu'il ne peut rien faire car ça vient de plus haut. Lors d'un House show le 22 Décembre 2013, Fontaine et Valraven sont venu réclamer leur match pour les titres mais Shinzoni et Ankou qui forment une nouvelle équipe sont venu eux aussi, Nyarno book finalement un match pour le prochain PPV de la JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2013 entre les deux équipes pour déterminer des challengers. Lors de X-Mas Paradise, ils perdent contre Shinzoni et Ankou, plus tard dans la soirée, Fontaine et Valraven veulent que Gordon organise un triple treat pour les titres mais la demande est rejetté. Fontaine s'emporte et dit à Gordon que ça sert à rien d'être co-GM si il ne peux rien foutre. Lors de JVPW All-Star 6, ils sont ajoutés au match pour les titres Wide mais perdent contre African Money ( Rasta Dogg et Didier Diarra) et Shin Zo Kou (Bryan Shinzoni et Ankou). Lors de JVPW All-Star 7: Cold Winter, Fontaine et Valraven perdent contre Shin Zo Kou dans le premier match pour le tournoi tag team. Evan Fontaine est annoncé participant de la battle royale pour le titre HFW Cruserweight du prochain PPV Acid Rain 2014. Ils sont sélectionnés pour participer à la battle royale de rookies lors de la 79 World Cup, ils ne gagneront pas la bataille mais Fontaine s'exprime ensuite et se dit fier d'avoir représenté la JVPW avec son meilleur ami lors de ce match. Lors de Acid Rain 2014, Evan Fontaine perd le battle royale pour le titre Cruiserweight. Il intervient plus tard dans la soirée aider Valraven dans son Get The Case match mais son ami est disqualifié. Plus tard, ils prennent le nom de Sons Of Brutality et annoncent l'arrivée imminente d'un manager pour leur équipe..... La route vers la gloire arrive-t-elle bientôt ? 'Sons Of Brutality has been founded et conquête des titres Wide et intronisation parmis les Titans (2014-...): Lors du 50ème retour d'Electronic le 14/04/14, Evan Fontaine et Valraven battent NRX (N.P Waltman et Strit Libius) après une intervention de Khronos. Ils continuent de tabasser Waltman sous ordre de Ursus. Plus tard dans la soirée, Khronos annoncera qu'il est le manager des Sons Of Brutality et la semaine prochaine, ils ne se batteront pas mais seront là pour parler. Le 21/04/14, Fontaine et Valraven ouvrent le show et disent ne pas être respectés, Khronos a entrainé pas mal de légendes et ils sont de futures légendes et Wide champions. Lors de JVPW All-Star 8, les Sons Of Brutality sont ajoutés au match pour les titres Wide contre African Money et Twist'N'Wix, match qu'ils gagneront pour devenir les nouveaux champions. Plus tard dans la s'o'irée, peu avant le main event, Khronos annonce que lors du Electronic du lendemain, ils seront intronisés parmis les titans. Le lendemain à Electronic, Fontaine prend le nom d'Helios et est officielement un Titan avec Valraven qui prend le nom d'Atlas. African Money vient se moquer d'eux et annoncent qu'ils ont un match contre la Moderation 3.0 le même soir. Dans le main event, Helios et Atlas battent Moderation 3.0 (Faddman et EC3) après une distraction d'Atlas. Le 05/05/14 à Electronic, alors qu'ils s'entrainent pour leur match de PPV en backstage, l'African Money arrive pour se moquer d'eux. Le 11/05/14, ils réussissent leur première défense de titres contre Afircan Money. Plus tard, ils livreront une promo avec notamment pour thème, la puissance d'Atlas. '''Palmarès: -1 fois JVPW Wide champion (actuellement) avec Valraven/Helios (Sons of Brutality/The Titan Family). -Représentant de la JVPW lors de la Battle Royale de la 79 World Cup 2014 avec Valraven. Themes song : -Funky Nassau -Bahama Soul Stew (Ancien)' 2012-2013' -Metal Magic-Pantera (Actuel) 2013-2014 -Dark Music-Path to Darkness 2014-Present Equipes et Clans: -Evan Fontaine et Mike McPacifist (1er Octobre 2012-5 Novembre 2012) -Sons Of Brutality/The Titan Family (en tant que Evan Fontaine et Valraven et Helios et Atlas) (26 Mai 2013-Present) -The Titan Family (Helios, Atlas et Khronos) Manager: '''Khronos depuis le 14/04/14. '''Moveset : -Vise Grip -Powerslam -Neckbreaker -Back elbow smash -Fallaway Slam -Airplane pin -Abdominal stretch -Jumping lariat Finishers : -Over the Magic (Alabama Slam) -Illusion Kick (Kick dans la face)